The hyperactive kid who smashed his grind
by AikoSusuki
Summary: Lo había visto en medio de la cantidad exgarada de gente que deambulaba por esas horas en la Grand Line University, sentado en un banco mientras leía un libro. Fue en ese momento en el que supo que ese chico con pinta de antisocial sería su nuevo amigo. Claro que Law no cooperaría para que eso sucediera. — LawLu. Universo Alterno.
1. Lunes

Bueeeeno, no tengo mucho que decir, a decir verdad. Oh, sí, sólo una cosa. Luffy, te adoro por ser tú, pero, ¿por qué tienes que tener una personalidad jodidamente extraña? Haces que sea difícil manejarte. De todas formas, necesitaba escribir LawLu. Todos mis pensamientos actuales giran en torno a estos dos, en serio, llega a ser agotador.

Por otro lado, aclaro que Trafalgar y Lu tienen una diferencia de edad de seis años, y no siete como en el canon.

· _**Advertencias:** _ AU, y probablemente gracias a eso, OoC (Quisiera pensar que no, pero...).

 ** _One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

— ¡Sé mi _nakama_! — Exclamó con emoción un _niño_ frente a él. Y remarcaba el _niño_. _¿Qué mierda hacía hablándole?_  
Se quedó mirándolo unos dos segundos, luego apartó su vista del de ojos grandes y la volvió al libro que antes leía. Creyó ilusamente que ignorándolo quizás desaparecería.

— ¡Hey, _heeeey!_ ¿Acaso estás sordo? Aunque si estuvieras sordo no me habrías mirado cuando te hablé la primera vez. O quizás sólo sentiste mi presencia, ¡yo no puedo hacer eso! Lo que te hace aun más interesante, ¡ahora definitivamente quiero que te conviertas en mi amigo! — Declaró el más bajo, incluso aunque el otro pasaba olímpicamente de él. Lo que Law no sabía, era que Luffy era de las personas que ignoraban, _y no a las que podías ignorar_. El menor le quitó el libro que tenía entre las manos, alertándolo y causando que lo observara nuevamente, ahora con algo de odio en sus pupilas. — Ugh, esto se ve complicado y aburrido. — Dijo, luego de ver que estaba lleno de cosas que probablemente jamás entendería. — Entonces, ¿eres sordo? — Preguntó, devolviéndole el libro con una sonrisa. Trafalgar soltó un suspiro de abatimiento. _Vaya forma de comenzar el día_ , pensó.

— No. Estaba ignorándote. — Contestó con sinceridad. Sólo quería que el otro se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Por su parte, al oír su voz, Luffy dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. _Woah_. Luego notó lo que había hecho y avanzó dos, sintiéndose cobarde por retroceder _sólo_ por su voz.

— ¡Pero ahora no lo estás haciendo! Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi _nakama_? — Intentó de nuevo.

—… Pienso que, incluso sabiendo quién mierda eres, diría que no. — Articuló, volviendo su vista al libro de medicina frente a él.

— Oh, claro, claro. ¡Soy Luffy D. Monkey! ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? —

— Law. — Dijo cortante.

— ¿Sólo Law? Quiero decir, tendrás algún apellido o… —

— Escucha, mocoso, no me importa quién seas ni por qué estás aquí, pero no seré tu amigo, así que puedes irte por donde viniste. — Cortó el mayor, exasperado, cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Dije que serías mi amigo, así que lo serás. ¡¿Por qué no quieres serlo?! —

— Porque, ¿cuántos años tienes, doce? No tengo intenciones de ser "amiguito" de un niñato. — Aseveró, mientras comenzaba a caminar para alejarse del otro.

Luffy hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, tomando con ambas manos el brazo de Trafalgar, evitando así que diera más pasos.

— ¡No soy un niñato ni tengo doce! ¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Y serás mi amigo! — En ese preciso momento escuchó su nombre proveniente de sus mejores amigos, quienes después de una corta carrera se plantaron frente a ambos, observándolos con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. — ¡Zoro, Sanji! — Vociferó, esbozando una sonrisa al verlos.

— Joder, Luffy, te dejamos solo medio segundo y ya vas por ahí diciéndole a tipos escalofriantes que sean tus amigos. — Manifestó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole. Law frunció el ceño, _¿a quién diablos llamaba escalofriante?_ De cualquier forma, aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse del crío y caminar lejos de allí, no sin antes regalarles una mirada de irritación al grupo, percibiendo la expresión de desilusión del más bajo de todos.

— Luffy no se habría ido a buscar gente rara si no te hubieras perdido en primer lugar, estúpido marimo. — Argumentó el rubio.

— ¡A quién llamas marimo, cejas rizadas! — El de cabello verde estaba a punto de darle una patada al aludido, pero centró su atención en el azabache, quien seguía mirando por donde el extraño tipo se había marchado — Eh, ¿Luffy? —

— ¿Uh? ¡Ah, Zoro! ¿Encontraron ya a Mihawk? — Articuló el otro, volviendo a su semblante normal, incluyendo en este una enorme sonrisa.

— Pues no, pero sí a Perona-san, y dijo que el profesor Mihawk no vendría hoy. — Expuso Sanji, pero notó al instante que en realidad Luffy no le prestaba atención. — ¡No preguntes si no quieres saber, joder! — Escuchó la característica risa del chico y el mismo rió. Después de todo, Luffy era Luffy.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero con un "no" bastaba, Sanji. De todas formas, vamos a despedirnos de Ace y Sabo antes de irnos a la escuela. —

— ¿Planeas ir? — Cuestionó Zoro con una ceja alzada. El menor frotó su nuca con la mano mientras carcajeaba nervioso. _Claro que no iría._ — Debes dejar de faltar a clases si no quieres vivir bajo un puente. —

— Yo creo que incluso con una casa te perderías y llegarías a ese puente. — Comentó Sanji mirando a Zoro, sonriéndole con arrogancia. El otro frunció el ceño y ahora sí lo golpeó, comenzando a pelear, olvidándose por completo del tercer chico.

Luffy seguía distraído, al menos más de lo normal. _Definitivamente conseguiría que ese chico fuera su amigo_.


	2. Martes

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Luffy había vuelto a ir el día siguiente, plantándose frente a Law otra vez.

— ¡Hola de nuevo! — Saludó, y al notar que el de ojeras había ignorado su aparición, se acomodó a su lado, en el pequeño banco en donde se encontraba sentado Trafalgar. — ¿Es el mismo libro de ayer? Deberías leer algunas cuantas historietas, son más divertidas. Aunque quizás no te gusten las cosas divertidas. — Señaló, notando que el moreno fruncía el ceño. _Hacía eso bastante_ , pensó. — Y bueno, a decir verdad te ves como una persona jodidamente aburrida. — Agregó, desparramándose en el asiento y posando su vista en el cielo. — ¡También como un buen chico! — Agregó con una sonrisa.

— Un buen chico no tendría escrito _DEATH_ es sus dedos, Lu. — El pequeño se sorprendió un poco al oír esa voz, por lo que inmediatamente se sentó correctamente y miró hacia el frente, de donde había provenido esa familiar voz.

— ¡Ace! — Exclamó alegre, parándose y abrazando al pecoso. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Bueno, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Luffy. ¿Qué haces en la facultad de medicina? —

— ¿Es la facultad de medicina? — Inquirió, a lo que su hermano asintió con la cabeza. — Pues verás, ¿recuerdas que ayer nos encontramos con Zoro y Sanji en la entrada, y nos pusimos a buscar a Mihawk? Zoro se perdió y terminamos aquí. —

— Muy típico de él. — Rió Ace. — De todas formas eso no explica qué haces aquí _hoy._ —

— Estaba hablando con él. — Apuntó a Law. — Quiero que sea mi amigo, pero a él no le apetece. — Añadió con un mohín.

— Pues deberías aceptarlo y no insistir. — Contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada de desagrado al nombrado, quién seguía sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los hermanos. — No creo que Trafalgar sea una buena influencia para ti. Ni para nadie, en realidad. — Articuló, importándole bien poco que el otro le escuchara. El chico ese tenía una reputación bastante mala dentro del establecimiento, y a pesar de saber que no debía dejarse llevar por los rumores que rondaban sobre él (como que entró a los veinte años a la universidad porque en esos dos años en los que no estuvo, se había dedicado a quitarle el corazón a criminales y pandilleros, sumando así un gran total de cien víctimas), no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera cerca de su hermanito.

— ¿Ta… tara…tra-qué? — Inquirió el menor, causando que Portgas soltara una ligera risita.

— Si quiera sabes su apellido. —

— ¡Todo lo que me dijo fue su nombre!

— Y apuesto a que lo olvidaste. — Rebatió Ace. Trafalgar por su parte se preguntaba cuándo diablos volvería el par de monos a su circo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Gritó algo avergonzado, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Era… era algo… Sé que era con ' _L_ '… ¿Leónidas? Eh… — _Sí que lo había olvidado_. Entonces el de pecas rió con ganas. Adoraba con todo su corazón a Luffy. Pasó su mano por los cabellos negros de éste y los revolvió. Seguidamente puso frente a sus ojos una caja cubierta de género rojo. — ¡Oh, el almuerzo! —

— Saliste corriendo luego de llegar aquí y no me diste tiempo para dártelo, idiota. — El pequeño tomó la fiambrera con ambas manos y sonrió. — No te lo comas aún, — Añadió al notar la mirada fija del otro sobre la comida. — ve a la escuela y come cuando toque la hora de hacerlo. —

— ¡Muy bien! Gracias, Ace. — Pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta para mirar a Law. — ¡Lástima que no pudimos hablar más! ¡Mañana vendré otra vez! — Declaró con una enorme sonrisa al mayor. Ni a él ni a Portgas le agradó la idea. Pero Ace no dijo nada (bueno, _ninguno_ dijo nada), simplemente se limitó a caminar también lejos de allí. Hacía un tiempo que decidió dejar a Luffy forjar sus propias "aventuras _"_. Claro que si veía alguna acción sospechosa por parte del ojeroso, le partiría la cara. Nadie se metía con su familia.

Cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron suficientemente lejos de él mismo, Trafalgar soltó un suspiro de abatimiento. _Dios, ¿qué cosas tan malas había hecho para merecer esto? …_ Podía hacer una lista con todo, lo sabía. Lo peor es que no pudo leer ni una palabra en esos quince minutos que los otros dos estuvieron ahí, nunca antes le habían desconcentrado tanto. Y eso que vivía con Kidd y Killer más sus incesantes experimentos mecánicos. Rodó los ojos y centró su atención a la lectura otra vez.

Definitivamente _no_ sería amigo de ese niño.

* * *

Hoooola de nuevo, yo aquí reportándome~. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, además de agradecer a AntiHer0 por su bonito review *inserte corazón que ff no deja poner aquí*, y decirle que en realidad no creo que los capítulos sean más largos que esto... (de hecho los que vienen son más cortos), pero que probablemente actualice cada cuatro o cinco días~.  
Bueh, eso es todo, tengan un buen día.


	3. Viernes

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Dicho y hecho, Luffy fue a hablar con Law al día siguiente, y también los que estaban después de ése. Ya era viernes y Trafalgar comenzaba a pensar que la semana no acabaría nunca. Pero era el último día de ésta y aquello le reconfortaba. Quizás, durante el fin de semana el chico olvidaría esa extraña necesidad de hablarle y tratar de ser su amigo.

Había tratado de que el menor se fuera de allí unas cuantas veces más, pero el otro sólo seguía, seguía y _seguía_ hablando. Se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo un par de veces cómo era que no se cansaba de soltar tanta palabra junta. Tampoco le importaba, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber prevenido lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo. Pero Law prefería aparentar que leía algún libro.

Y entonces, ese día ocurrió que inconscientemente lanzó una pregunta al aire. Una que había estado rondando por su cabeza sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela, o algo? — Y, abruptamente, el otro chico calló, desviando su mirada.

— Tengo, sí. — Respondió. _Extraño_ , pensó el de ojos amarillos. — Pero la odio. Han intentado muchas veces que vaya, pero no ha funcionado. Nami probó hacerme ir a cambio de comida, y aún así… sólo me la pasaba durmiendo. —

— Ósea que eres un vago. — Acotó el mayor, bajando su libro mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

— Hum, supongo. Eso siempre dicen Zoro y Ace. — Articuló algo más lento de lo que normalmente hacía, casi arrastrando las palabras, mientras dirigía su vista otra vez hacia Law. Se topó con los ojos éste y, por alguna razón, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que brincó del banco en el que estaban sentados, dándole la espalda a Trafalgar, y se sacudió como perro que sale del agua. Law levantó una ceja mientras volvía su vista al libro, no entendiendo bien qué hacía el otro. — Pero yo quiero ser bombero. — Expresó, recobrando su tono alegre de siempre.

— De todas formas deberías ir. A la escuela, digo. No porque te enseñen millones de cosas que _jamás_ utilizarás normalmente. Deberías ir porque te ayudan a mantener un sentido de responsabilidad que claramente no tienes y ciertamente necesitarás en la vida real. — Trafalgar se sorprendió a sí mismo al haber dicho eso, pero le restó importancia. Y el de la cicatriz, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa más grande de lo usual, que el otro no notó. _Traffy le había hablado._ Habían mantenido una conversación _real_. Se giró y, como nunca, no supo qué más decir. Entonces pensó que su futuro amigo tenía razón, y recogió su mochila junto a su almuerzo, comenzando a correr hacía la escuela, no sin antes soltar un "¡Gracias, tienes razón! ¡Nos vemos el lunes, _Traffy_!"

Y Law se preguntó quién rayos era ese tal Traffy.


	4. Sábado, Law

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Era sábado, y el futuro doctor había salido de su casa temprano para juntarse con sus (prácticamente únicos) amigos. Claro que no para lo que un veinteañero usualmente lo haría, sino que para terminar un proyecto que debían presentar la semana entrante. Partió incluso antes de que sus otros dos compañeros de piso se despertaran. Aunque bueno, eso no se podría considerar realmente una proeza.

Llegó a la casa de Shachi, donde Penguin estaba sentado viendo televisión. Cuando le vio, éste comentó que Bepo llegaría en un par de minutos. Law se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole un café al pelirrojo.

— Ya podrías prepararlo tú. — Le espetó con una sonrisa mientras, de hecho, hacía el café.

— Podría. — Fue lo único que respondió.

Se pasaron la mañana haciendo lo que fueron a hacer, buscando cosas en Internet y hablando trivialidades. En algún momento, entre todas esas conversaciones algo idiotas, Trafalgar dejó escapar que un molesto crío había venido a fastidiarlo todos los días de esa semana. Aunque en realidad ya se lo había comentado a Shachi, quien le miró algo curioso.

— Le he dicho que no venga, pero…— Había agregado, manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo.

—… Pero tú tampoco te has movido de ahí, ¿no? Es casi como si esperaras a que fuera. — Argumentó el pelirrojo, diciendo lo que los otros dos no habían podido. Y un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

Law movió su mano en un gesto de quitarle relevancia y siguió en lo suyo, intentando terminar su trabajo rápido para ir a casa.

Y es que realmente parecía como si aguardara verse atacado por la presencia del hiperactivo chico que acababa fugazmente con su siempre planeada rutina.

Sin embargo, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no, claramente _no_ era eso. No se movía de allí simplemente por su orgullo, se dijo. Porque ese lugar había sido durante los dos años que llevaba estudiando en la Grand Line University su espacio para relajarse leyendo. Y no podía dejar que ese niño se lo arrebatara.

Definitivamente era eso.

* * *

 _Y subo dos capítulos seguidos porque... ¡porque puedo! Haha. Nah, lo hice más que nada porque estos dos capítulos son exageradamente cortos y no soy tan malita~. De todas formas, el próximo capítulo sí es más largo o:_


	5. Sábado y domingo, Luffy

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación de_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Para Luffy, el fin de semana había sido _endemoniadamente eterno_. Aunque quizás estaba siendo exagerado, después de todo habían sido sólo dos días; días en los cuales había estado cien veces más hiperactivo y distraído de lo usual. Nami le había dicho que estaba ansioso, pero entonces ella, Sanji, Zoro y el propio Luffy se preguntaron _¿de qué?_

Había salido ambos días con el trío de chicos. Ussop llamó diciendo que estaría en casa de Kaya, estudiando. No supieron si estaba mintiendo o no.

El sábado fueron a ver una película y luego a un karaoke. El domingo se juntaron en casa de la chica de cabello naranja. Era lo que hacían siempre y nunca dejaba de divertirle. Excepto ahora que estaba sentado junto a sus amigos en el suelo del living de la Nami, devorando toda la merienda que Nojiko había hecho para ellos. Incluso la chica de pelo azul notó que había algo raro con el amigo de su hermana. Y hablando de ella, se había comenzado a enfadar porque el azabache no le contaba aún qué rayos le sucedía. Pero decidió esperar. Si era realmente importante, él se los diría. Así era Luffy. Aunque eso no dejara más tranquila a la joven.

— Oye, Nami. — Llamó –por fin– su atención el de la cicatriz cuando ya había terminado de engullir todo. — ¿Por qué Traffy no quiere ser mi amigo? — La chica lo miró sorprendida, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Quién rayos es _Traffy_? — Preguntó por todos Zoro, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Luffy.

— Ya sabes, el tipo que conocimos el otro día cuando te perdiste. — Respondió el aludido.

— No me perdí. — Afirmó Roronoa.

— ¿El que daba miedo? — Expresó el rubio sentado frente a los tres, ignorando por completo el anterior comentario de su amigo.

— No da _tanto_ miedo. — Rebatió el azabache.

— Claro que no. — Formuló el de cabello verde con claro sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras, el cual, por cierto, Luffy no notó.

— ¿Y por qué quieres ser su amigo? — Manifestó finalmente la chica, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

— Por la misma razón de por la que quise ser amigo de ustedes. Se ve interesante y buena persona. — Contestó, lanzándose hacia atrás, quedando acostado sobre el piso.

— Sólo a ti podría parecerte buena persona alguien así… — Aseguró Zoro, rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, Luffy tiene buena vista para eso. Nosotros nunca creímos que Eustass fuera alguien realmente decente, pero él sí. Y mírenlo ahora, trabajado con Killer en el taller de Franky. — Señaló Nami, con una sonrisa. — Habrá que confiar en ti, Luffy. Como siempre. —

— ¡Pero Traffy no quiere ser mi amigo! —

— Ninguno de nosotros quería serlo en un comienzo tampoco, Lu. No te preocupes, lo conseguirás. Siempre lo haces. Y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte en lo que se te ocurra hacer. — Siguió animándole su amiga. Aun así, los otros dos no miraban con buenos ojos que su amigo entablara alguna clase de amistad con el ojeroso. Lo habían visto, y definitivamente no parecía alguien de fiar.

— Hablando de Franky, ¿qué tal está, Nami-san? Hace un tiempo que no le vemos. — Aseguró Sanji tratando de desviar el tema, dirigiendo toda su atención a la chica.

— La profesora Robin… — Sintió cómo los ojos de los chicos se posaban sobre ella y cerró los suyos, frunciendo un poco el ceño. — _Robin-chan_ , ¿está mejor así? — Oyó risas de sus compañeros y siguió, no sin antes soltar un resoplido. — Dijo que Franky pretendía convertirse en piloto. — Meditó un momento y agregó: — Bueno, ya lo es. Pero se refería a que dejaría el taller e iría a pilotear aviones para agencias aéreas o algo así. —

— Vaya, ¿y qué hará Robin-chan? Quiero decir… —

— Se irá con él como azafata. Claro, si realmente Franky consigue trabajo en ello. De todas formas sería mínimo para el siguiente año. —

— Lástima, ella es a la única profesora que vale la pena. — Declaró Zoro.

— Sí, pero todo la pasta que se gana siendo piloto… — Articuló sonriendo la de cabello naranja, imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con esas cantidades exorbitantes de dinero.

— Es una verdadera pena que no vayamos a poder seguir viendo a la preciosa Robin-chan en la escuela. Hubiese preferido que se casara conmigo y no con Franky, ¡oh, eso hubiese sido tan maravilloso! —

— No bromees, tiene diez años más que tú, cocinero de mierda. —

— ¡No hay edad para el amor, jodido marimo! —

Antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Nami ya se había levantado y golpeado a ambos. Luego le echó una mirada al de cabello oscuro, notando que estaba dormido. Seguramente la conversación le había aburrido desde un principio, pensó, para seguidamente dejar escapar un suspiro de abatimiento. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado siendo amiga de ese grupo de idiotas?

* * *

— ¿Qué tal están Nami y Nojiko, Lu? — Había cuestionado Sabo cuando llegó por fin a casa, mientras preparaba la cena.

— ¡Bien, como siempre! Nojiko me preparó mucha comida. —

— Entonces supongo que no querrás cenar… — Articuló con cierto tono divertido, observando como su hermano pequeño daba un brinco en señal de alerta.

— ¡Claro que quiero! — Exclamó, escuchando risas por parte del mayor. — ¿Y Ace? —

— Con Marco. — Dijo, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero no te comas su porción. —

— Vaaaale. — Soltó algo decepcionado.

Sabo, sin embargo, fue de los pocos que no notó lo extraño que actuaba el chico. Quizás porque él mismo estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Y es que la chica castaña que había divisado en geometría y dibujo técnico… Dios, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Bueno, tampoco había conocido muchas más desde que entró en diseño industrial, y eso le daba puntos extras.

— Sabo, no es que yo sepa mucho de cocinar, pero creo que se te están quemando las papas fritas… Por el olor, digo yo. — Habló su hermano, trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra y haciéndolo notar que, en efecto, la comida se estaba chamuscando.

Luffy desvió la mirada de la espalda del rubio, dirigiéndola al infinito. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía algo decaído. Por idiota que se viera, no lo era… tanto. Sabía perfectamente bien que probablemente sus esfuerzos para ser amigo de Traffy fueran en vano, pero… le había hablado, habían mantenido una conversación y el de ojos dorados había incluso dirigido su mirada hacia él. Pensando en eso, intentó recomponerse, mostrando una sonrisa al ver la cena semi-quemada que traía su hermano en las manos.

— ¡Qué aproveche! — Gritó antes de zamparse todo. Calcinada o no, comida era comida. Además, la carne estaba en perfecto estado.

Y así acabó su fin de semana.


	6. Lunes, Eustass Kid

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación de_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Cuando Luffy fue el lunes al lugar en el que habitualmente encontraba a Law leyendo, halló con amarga sorpresa que el susodicho no estaba allí. El pequeño frunció el ceño y se sentó en el banco, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Quizás Traffy se había quedado dormido. O lo estaba evitando. Seguramente era la primera, pensó el chico.

Lo buscó durante quince minutos en una vuelta rápida al campus, pero no lo encontró. No es que se fuera a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, pero debía marcharse si no quería llegar tarde a clases. Además, si Ace o Sabo lo vieran corriendo así por la universidad… No quería imaginar qué harían, así que emprendió camino directo la escuela sobre su bici.

* * *

— ¡Traaaaaaaffyyyy! — Gritó a todo pulmón al verlo sentando donde en la mañana no estuvo. Law, por su parte, levantó una ceja. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese niño a esas horas allí? ¿Habría faltado a la escuela? Luego sacudió su cabeza y apartó su vista del otro, diciéndose a sí mismo que, en realidad, ninguna de esas cosas le importaban. Sintió al azabache acomodarse a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios y una fiambrera entre sus manos. — No estabas aquí por la mañana. — Trafalgar sintió que si no le contestaba, habría una catástrofe horriblemente abrasadora. Algo así como el chico llamando la atención de todos con sus gritos, incluso más que en ese momento. Y Law definitivamente _no_ quería recibir interés ajeno, por lo que soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de responder.

— No tengo clases los lunes por la mañana. —

— ¡Pero si la primera vez que te vi fue un lunes por la mañana! — Rebatió con el ceño fruncido el menor. —

— Examen. — Explicó, y escuchó como Luffy soltaba un pequeño "Oh". — ¿Y qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? — Cuestionó, para luego arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, ¿no había dicho que no le interesaba?

— ¡Es la hora del almuerzo! De todas formas no hacemos nada, así que preferí venir aquí. — Respondió alegremente el de ojos oscuros, abriendo la caja con su comida.

— Te escapaste. — Afirmó el de ojeras.

— Sí. — Expresó el contrario, sin dejar de sonreír. — Pero volveré antes de que se acabe el receso, así que no habrá problemas. ¡Además, sé que el abuelo no me echará de la escuela! Dice que me tiene más vigilado ahí. —

— ¿El abuelo? — Preguntó Trafalgar, dirigiendo su mirada al más bajo, quién comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Vaya modales que tenía, pensó.

— Sí, mi abuelo. Ya sabes, el director Garp. — Replicó Luffy como si hablara del clima. El mayor alzó una ceja, ¿ese mocoso era nieto del ex vicealmirante de la Marina? Recordaba lo estricto que podía ser el vejete ese debido a su pasado dentro de aquella institución, más con " _niños problemas_ " como lo era él cuando iba a la Grand Line School. — ¡Traffy está hablando bastante hoy! — Exclamó animado el de la cicatriz, ya habiendo terminado su almuerzo. — De todas formas, aun tengo hambre. — Murmuró, dirigiendo su vista hacia el contenedor vacío. — ¡Haaaaaaambreeeeeeee! ¡Muuuuuucha hambreeeee! —

— A la vuelta del edificio en el que estamos hay varias máquinas expendedoras. — Soltó Law, poniendo sus dedos en el puente de la nariz, algo hastiado.

— No tengo dinero, me lo gasté todo en golosinas esta mañana. — Trafalgar se preguntó seriamente cómo era posible que el menor comiera jodidamente tanto y no engordara -o explotara-. Pero en vez de preguntar eso, sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, entregándosela a Luffy. Si podía estar al menos treinta segundos en paz, lejos de ese crío, lo que menos le importaba era el dinero. Al adolescente le brillaron los ojos de alegría. — ¡Traffy es el mejor! — Exclamó para luego correr hacia su objetivo.

Y cuando minutos después el veinteañero comenzaba a retomar la calma que el otro chico le había robado, alguien frente a él tapó el sol, haciendo que instintivamente levantara la vista.

— Eustass. — Dijo, luego de soltar un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Es que acaso no lo podían dejar tranquilo ni si quiera tres minutos?

— Oh, sí, buenas tardes a ti también, Trafalgar. ¡Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar! — Manifestó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogó fastidiado.

— ¿Mal día? —

— No jodas, Eustass, dime qué rayos quieres. — Volvió a demandar el mayor, frunciendo el ceño. Kid por su parte se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado, donde minutos antes había estado Luffy.

— Sólo quería venir a ver a mi mejor amigo. —

— Killer-ya no está aquí. — Afirmó, volviendo su vista al libro frente a él.

— Bien, a mi segundo mejor amigo. — Rebatió Eustass, rodando los ojos. — Qué aburrido eres, Trafalgar. —

— Ya me lo han dicho. — Murmuró el aludido.

— Bien, vine a invitarte a salir con nosotros este sábado. — Dijo finalmente el de ojos naranja, pasando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Y a qué se debería tu invitación? —

— Es el cumpleaños de un amigo mío y de Killer. Cumple dieciséis, y nos invitó a ir con él y sus amigos al cine y luego a un karaoke. —

— Eres un jodido pedófilo, ¿sabes? Tienes veinte años y sales con críos de quince… — Expuso Trafalgar, quitando el brazo del otro de encima de él. — No pienso acompañarlos en su asalto de cunas. —

— Eres un amargado. —

— Gracias por el alago. — Mencionó el de ojos dorados, sonriendo de lado. Kid rodó los ojos otra vez.

— Vamos, es ver una película y cantar un par de canciones. Sal de casa para algo más que juntarte con tu panda de amigos raros, joder. No todo en la vida es estudiar, ¿sabes? —

— Ni si quiera conozco al del cumpleaños, ¿no crees que se molestará si llevan gente desconocida? —

— Nah, pienso que mientras haya comida, él será feliz, esté quien esté. — Law lo miró fijamente por un segundo, como si sus palabras hubieran hecho mover algún engranaje dentro de su cabeza. Pero era difícil leer la expresión de ese chico, incluso si lo conocías desde hacía diez años, meditó el pelirrojo.

— Puede que a él no le vaya a molestar, pero a mí sí. No quiero ir al cumpleaños de un descono- —

— ¡Kid! — Escuchó la voz de Luffy, cortando su oración. _Oh no._

— ¡Luffy! — Exclamó de vuelta Eustass, levantándose de su sitio para ir a saludar al chico. — ¡Qué extraño verte por aquí! Que yo sepa, ninguno de tus hermanos estudia medicina. — Declaró, revolviendo el cabello negro del menor. Todo esto bajo la atenta pero disimulada mirada del futuro cirujano. A la gente le gustaba desordenar el ya bastante desarreglado cabello del de la cicatriz, pensó. También notó que Luffy había comprado fácilmente la mitad de la máquina expendedora. Gracias a dios el dinero no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

— ¡Nop! Ace estudia construcción civil y Sabo diseño industrial. — Aseveró, soltando una risita.

— ¡No me digas que eres tú quien quiere estudiar medicina! Y yo que pensé que eras de los que se saltaban las clases… —

— Qué va, no quiero morir de aburrimiento. — Formuló el más bajo. Law se sintió algo ofendido y atacado, pero siguió sin moverse de su posición. Se preguntaba por qué la gente tendía a hablar frente a él como si no estuviera presente. También sentía cómo los ojos del pequeño se desviaban hacia los suyos cada tanto. Aunque tal vez era su imaginación, porque su auto declarado mejor amigo no parecía notarlo. — Estoy aquí para que Traffy sea mi amigo. —

— ¿Traffy? ¿Quién rayos es ése? — Interrogó el pelirrojo. Luffy, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír y apuntar detrás de sí. Kid alzó una ceja. — Así que eres _Traffy_. —

— No sé quién diablos es ese tal _Traffy_. — Respondió secamente el de ojeras ante la curiosa mirada del otro.

— Traffy es Traffy. — Aseguró el más bajo como si fuera la mejor explicación del mundo. Ambas miradas se posaron en él, casi increpándolo, por lo que agregó, aún con su siempre enorme sonrisa: — Así es como llamo a Law. —

— ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo, entonces! Hace un momento estaba hablándole a Trafalgar acerca de tu cumpleaños. — Comentó Eustass, oyendo al mismo tiempo "Dije que no iría" y "¿Se conocen?". Decidió responder a lo segundo, ignorando al moreno. — Somos compañeros de piso. Vivimos junto a Killer. —

— ¡Vaya! — Profirió Luffy, con clara emoción en su rostro. — ¡Entonces definitivamente tienes que venir a mi cumpleaños, Traffy! —

— Ya le dije a Eustass que- — Por segunda vez en el día, Law se vio interrumpido. Esta vez por el estruendoso sonido que provenía del bolsillo del adolecente. Éste sacó su celular del pantalón, abriendo los ojos en señal de alerta.

— ¡Debo irme, Zoro dice que si no me apresuro no alcanzaré a llegar al próximo periodo! — Anunció, tomando sus cosas y devolviéndole la billetera al mayor. — ¡Gracias por la comida! Ya lo dije pero, ¡Traffy es el mejor! — Dijo, sonriéndole alegremente. — ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! — Vociferó mientras se alejaba de ambos.

— ¿Así que _Traffy es el mejor_? ¡Y se suponía que yo era el pedófilo! —

— Vete al diablo, Eustass. No es que yo quisiera que el mocoso ese viniera. — Kid rió.

— Entonces no es la primera vez, ¿eh? — Law no respondió. — De todas formas, deberías ir el sábado, ya no tienes excusa. Claramente _sí_ conoces al festejado. — Aseveró el pelirrojo.

Trafalgar sólo procesó una cosa en ese segundo; Luffy le había mentido, aún no tenía dieciséis. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Él tenía veintidós. Siete jodidos años de diferencia. Seis años con siete meses, para ser exactos. Probablemente el chico recién había entrado a secundaria. Quitó su palma para observar a Eustass, quién lo miraba expectante.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — Respondió finalmente.

Ni si quiera él sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo.


	7. Martes, Bartolomeo

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación de_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

— Mentiste. — Comentó Law la siguiente mañana, luego de que Luffy se hubiera sentado junto a él, captando rápidamente la atención de éste.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Después agregó: — ¿En qué? —

— No puedes negar algo que no sabes. —

— Sí puedo, yo no miento. — Declaró con convicción. Trafalgar rodó los ojos.

— Tu edad. — Explicó el mayor. — Me dijiste que tenías dieciséis, pero el sábado es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —

— Pues tengo dieciséis y mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el sábado. — Afirmó el de ojos oscuros, mirándolo algo confundido. Law soltó un bufido, preguntándose por qué intentaba preguntarle algo a ese idiota si ya sabía que era un mono de circo.

— Eustass me dijo que cumplías dieciséis el sábado. —

— ¡Pues vaya idiota que es Kid! — Clamó Luffy, y por primera vez el de ojos dorados estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque por razones diferentes. — Cumplí dieciséis el cinco de este mes, pero celebraré mi cumpleaños el sábado porque ese día llega una amiga que vive lejos. —

— Entonces ya tenías dieciséis la semana pasada. —

— Eso digo. — Mencionó el pequeño. — De todas formas, irás, ¿cierto? ¡Ace dijo que podríamos comer todo lo que quisiéramos ese día! — Dijo emocionado.

— Sólo piensas en comida, ¿eh? — Sostuvo el moreno, dirigiendo su mirada al otro, quién le sonrió.

— Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír enserio. — Comentó el adolescente, haciendo que Law cambiara rápidamente su expresión y desviara su mirada. ¿Había sonreído? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Habría seguido reflexionando acerca de sí mismo si una voz desconocida no lo hubiera interrumpido. Al parecer a la gente le gustaba hacer eso.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Luffy-senpai?! ¡No puedo creer que Luffy-senpai esté aquí! — Escucharon detrás de ellos, obligándolos a girar sus cabezas. Trafalgar levantó una ceja, ¿cuánta gente podía conocer a ese mocoso? Además, ¿por qué le llamaba "senpai"?

— ¡Barto! — Gritó a su lado el menor, arrodillándose en el asiento mientras se sostenía en el respaldo de éste con un brazo, y con el otro saludaba al recién llegado. El chico de pelo verde corrió directamente hasta él y le abrazó, sin notar realmente la presencia del moreno.

— ¿Qué hace por aquí, senpai? — Cuestionó después de haberlo soltado, manteniéndose exageradamente cerca del de ojos oscuros, según la apreciación de Law. Al parecer la gente que rodeaba al mocoso no conocía el espacio personal, aunque a él aquello le daba igual, mientras no invadieran el suyo. Volvió su vista al libro que debería estar leyendo.

— ¡Últimamente me preguntan mucho eso! Quizás debería traer un cartel o algo que ponga "Estoy pasando el rato con Traffy". — Aseguró mientras dirigía su atención a Trafalgar, quién se encontraba de espaldas al recién llegado.

— ¿Nuevo amigo de Luffy-senpai? —

— No, no somos amigos. — Declaró el de ojeras sin observar a ninguno, al tiempo que el más bajo hacía un puchero. Luego de notar que Trafalgar no lo miraría por mucho tiempo que él sí lo hiciera, volvió la vista hacia Bartolomeo, sonriendo nuevamente.

— Lo será. — Afirmó Luffy. — ¿Y qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, intentando desviar la mirada desaprobatoria que enviaba Bartolomeo al mayor.

— Estoy buscando a un tal Trafalgar Law. — Manifestó el de ojos verdes. — El profesor Shanks me mandó a decirle que debía ir a su oficina. —

— ¿Y para qué le quiere Shanks? — Preguntó curioso el pequeño, recostándose sobre sus brazos. Law se cuestionaba lo mismo.

— No lo sé, sólo me pidió que le pasara el mensaje. ¡Espero que Luffy-senpai no se encuentre con él! Hay rumores extraños sobre ese tipo como que le gusta sacarles el corazón a las personas, además, he escuchado que da un poco de grima con todos esos tatuajes y expresión asesina que trae. — Soltó, a lo que Luffy comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Vaya, Traffy! ¡No esperaba menos de mi nuevo amigo! — Comentó, dándole palmadas en el hombro al nombrado. Él, por su parte, cerró su libro y se paró del banco, dirigiéndole una mirada fría al de cabello verde.

— Es gracioso que diga eso alguien que tiene pinta de ser un payaso de circo cruzado con un mafioso. — Mencionó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante, escuchando cómo el pequeño se reía aun más fuerte. — Tú deberías partir ya a la escuela. — Le señaló, sin prestar más atención al tercer personaje ahí. Y dejó de oír sus carcajadas, por lo que posó su vista en él. Qué rayos, ¿se había muerto? — Eh, ¿mocoso-ya? — Intentó ganar su atención, algo perplejo, pero no le respondió.

— Luffy-senpai y Ace-senpai tienden a quedarse dormidos en los momentos más inoportunos. — Le explicó Bartolomeo. Trafalgar levantó una ceja, el tipo ese ni si quiera se disculpó.

Así que el crío y Portgas sufrían de narcolepsia, ¿eh?

— Me gustaría bastante hacerme cargo de él, pero la verdad es que estoy algo ocupado en este momento. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo? — Cuestionó con un tono mezcla entre demandante y suplicante.

— No. — Respondió secamente. El otro chico frunció el ceño.

— Mira, Trafalgar, no tengo nada en contra de ti, y parece que le agradas a Luffy-senpai, pero… —

— Yo también estoy ocupado, ¿no acabas de decir que tengo que ir dónde el profesor Shanks? — Le cortó Law.

— Me da igual, llévale contigo. Después se lo entregas a sus hermanos o lo dejas en su escuela. —

— ¿Y por qué diablos no lo haces tú? —

— ¡Tengo cosas que hacer que no quiero que él vea! — A Trafalgar le dio un tic en el ojo luego de ver cómo el de cabello verde prácticamente lloriqueaba al decir eso. Bien, tampoco es que no tuviera corazón. No podía dejar a un adolescente de dieciséis años durmiendo en una banca de la universidad. Soltó un bufido y se acercó al menor, cargándolo entre sus brazos. Joder, ahora sí que llamaría la atención. Gracias a Dios la oficina de Akagami no estaba tan lejos de allí.

— ¡Gracias, Trafalgar! — Fue lo último que oyó del extraño ejemplar de ser humano que acababa de conocer. Esperaba no verlo nunca más.

* * *

 _N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia3 uwu_


	8. Martes, Shanks

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Law traspasó el umbral de la puerta abierta del pelirrojo, aún cargando a Luffy. Buscó con la mirada a Shanks y lo encontró revisando unos exámenes. Cuando levantó su vista de éstos, soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No esperaba que Luffy viniera también! ¿Está dormido? — El de ojeras asintió con la cabeza, dejando al menor sobre una silla frente a su maestro. — Me sorprende en realidad que conozcas a Lu, Trafalgar. ¿Eres su amigo? — Y una puta mierda que era su amigo, ya estaba harto de que le preguntaran eso. Pero no podía responder algo así a su profesor, por lo que eligió morder su lengua.

— No realmente. Vi que estaba tirado en una banca durmiendo, y un chico —… con pintas de payaso mafioso, quiso agregar. Pero volvió a preferir tragarse sus palabras. — me dijo que tenía narcolepsia. Naturalmente, mi espíritu de futuro médico se rehusó a dejar a alguien enfermo tirado. — Mintió.

— Oh, es una lástima. Luffy necesita a alguien que le ayude poner los pies sobre la tierra. Pensé que una persona como tú podría ayudarle a hacerlo. — Comentó, ofreciéndole sentarse en la silla de al lado de donde el otro azabache dormía. — De todas formas, no te llamé aquí para hablar de él. — Continuó. — Supongo que habrás oído los rumores que circulas respecto a ti, ¿no? — La expresión de Trafalgar mostró un ligero enfado.

— No puedo creer que esté aquí por eso. —

— Sí, yo tampoco, pero Mihawk insistió en que alguien debía preguntarte por si alguno era real. El viejo Garp le llenó la cabeza diciendo que eras un niño problema en la escuela, y eso sólo lo hizo dudar más, además de que tardaste dos años en entrar a la universidad… — Los ojos cafés de Akagami se posaron en los suyos. — Yo no creo que seas un mal chico, y el que Luffy quiera ser tu amigo me lo confirma, incluso si me acabas de mentir diciendo que no lo conocías. — Shanks se echó a reír ante el semblante de sorpresa y preocupación de su estudiante. — No te preocupes, sé lo difícil que es tratar con ese mocoso. Pero te advierto que ya no puedes escapar, una vez que a Luffy se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión. Sólo ten cuidado con sus hermanos, son algo… sobreprotectores. ¡Pero bueno! Yo no debería estar hablando del crío este. — Añadió, apuntando al chico que aún dormía. — Necesito que me digas, al menos, qué hiciste en los dos años en los que desapareciste del mapa. — Agregó con un semblante más serio.

Law dudó qué responder. Fácilmente podría inventarse alguna excusa tonta sobre lo que había estado haciendo antes de ingresar a la universidad, pero sentía que Akagami podía ver sin esfuerzo a través de él, tal y como Corazón solía hacer. Cosa que, debía aclarar, le estaba molestando de sobremanera.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras correctas que debía decir, luego soltó un suspiro.

— Buscaba a mi hermana. — Soltó, aun con toda la atención de Shanks sobre él.

— Oh. — Respondió el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido. Sabía que Trafalgar había perdido a sus padres en un accidente hacía un tiempo atrás, gracias al haber leído su expediente. También estaba al corriente de que él y su hermana habían sido adoptados por distintas personas. Y que Law se había escapado unas cuantas veces de sus familias de acogida. De hecho era por eso que era él y no Mihawk quien estaba frente al moreno en ese momento. Dracule entendía que podía afectarle un poco al chico el hecho de ser huérfano, pero ya con veintidós años y un padre adoptivo como Rosinante… le parecía un poco exagerado. Shanks, en cambio, tenía el corazón más blando en temas así, como decía siempre el del mostacho, por culpa del trío de hermanos idiotas. — ¿Y la encontraste? — Cuestionó, notando cómo el de ojeras apretaba los labios.

— No, pero no puedo estar la vida entera tras ella. — Aseguró con una sonrisa falsa.

— Supongo que no. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo te podría ayudar. — Dijo, al tiempo que el veinteañero frente a él alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué podría hacer un maestro de anatomía que él no hubiera hecho ya en esos dos años? Fue lo único que logró reflexionar. Y Akagami pudo fácilmente leer sus pensamientos, porque agregó: — Conozco a alguien que es detective, él podría echarte una mano. — Al ver que Law no respondía y simplemente lo miraba fijamente, como buscando el trasfondo de todo aquello, se apresuró a tomar un pedazo de papel, un bolígrafo y su móvil, anotando el número y nombre del investigador. Le pasó la hoja a Trafalgar, quien le miraba aún escéptico. — Su nombre es Brook, dile que vas de parte mía o que eres amigo de Luffy. Es un poco estrafalario, pero estupendo en su trabajo. — El moreno miró el papel unos segundos, luego al pequeño que dormía en la silla a su lado. Rodó los ojos y, una vez más, Shanks pareció ver a través de él. — Te parecerá raro la cantidad de gente que conoce Lu, ¿a qué sí? Pero en fin, así es él. Donde sea que vaya, hará que las personas se sientan fascinadas con él. A veces, hasta las que menos te esperas… Pero de eso ya te enterarás tú con el tiempo. Ahora lleva a Luffy a la escuela, yo llamaré a Garp para decirle que le dio un ataque y así no le castigue… tanto. — Manifestó el pelirrojo soltando una risa divertida.

— Antes, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —

— ¡Por supuesto! —

— ¿Cómo fue que perdió el brazo? — La pregunta tomó al pelirrojo con la guardia baja. Hubiera esperado que le cuestionara acerca de la relación que tenía con el menor…, o algo por el estilo. A pesar de ello, se lanzó a reír otra vez.

— Eso puedes preguntárselo a Luffy. Seguro te lo contará él mejor que yo. —

Trafalgar no dijo nada más, sólo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al mayor y soltó lo que le pareció a Shanks un bufido. Tomó al adolescente en brazos otra vez y se dirigió a la salida de allí soltando un suave "Adiós", al que Akagami correspondió con otro mucho más alegre.

Quizás no debería estar ayudando a Luffy de esa forma, pero la verdad es que ahora, después de conocer a Law, creía firmemente que era él quien necesitaba al pequeño. Y bueno, si en el camino ayudaba a Lu a enfocarse de una vez en lo que realmente debía… era un beneficio aparte.


	9. (Aún) Martes

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

— ¡Trafalgar, joder, se supone que me esperarías hasta que terminaran mis clases! — Escuchó gritar a Kid al otro lado del teléfono. Rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

— Sí, sí. Lo sé, pero… — Miró de soslayo a Luffy, quien estaba aún durmiendo en el asiento de copiloto en su auto. —… surgieron unos cuantos imprevistos. —

— ¡Me importan una mierda tus imprevistos, Trafalgar! — Exclamó enfadado el pelirrojo. — ¡¿Cómo diablos voy yo a regresar casa ahora?! —

— Toma un taxi, camina, no lo sé, Eusstas, no es mi problema. Yo no fui quien chocó su auto contra un jodido árbol. — Terminó de decir para acto seguido escuchar como alguien se descojonaba a su lado. No pudo evitarlo y el mismo sonrió, aunque su gesto desapareció rápidamente de su rostro cuando volvió a oír la voz de su amigo-no-amigo.

— ¿Así que esos eran tus _imprevistos_? Lo hubieses dicho antes, joder, y no llamaba… —

— ¡No puedo creer que Kid de verdad sea _así_ de idiota! ¡Ni si quiera yo he chocado un auto aún! — Articuló el menor mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y trataba de controlar su risa.

Si bien Eustass no había alcanzado a comprender qué había dicho Luffy, sí que reconoció su voz, creándole una extraña mezcla de emociones que no supo cómo llamar. ¿Qué carajo hacía…?

— ¿Esos eran tus "imprevistos", Trafalgar? ¡De verdad que eres un-! — _Pedófilo._ Estaba completamente seguro de que el pelirrojo diría eso, pero no tenía ganas de oírlo, así que simplemente le cortó antes de que terminara la oración. Además, la luz ya había cambiado a verde.

— ¡Vamos a comer algo, Traffy! —

— No, vamos a tu escuela. — Manifestó Law, mirando al adolecente por un segundo, notando como fruncía el ceño.

— El abuelo de todas formas me regañará, no importa si nos tardamos un poquitín más. — Comentó con un mohín.

— Una cosa es que te riñan a ti, y otra muy distinta que lo hagan a mí también. Además, ya casi llegamos. —

— ¡Entonces me debes una comida gratis! — Gritó a todo pulmón Luffy con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, como un niño pequeño (Aunque para Trafalgar siempre se veía como uno). El de ojeras, por su parte, casi pierde el control del volante ante tal aseveración. Pensó en responderle que era una estupidez lo que decía, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no serviría de nada rebatirle.

— Lo que sea. — Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, y aparcó cuidadosamente su Lamborghini descapotable en la entrada de la escuela del más bajo. — El profesor Akagami dijo que ya le había informado al director Garp que llegarías tarde. — Afirmó cuando Luffy estaba abriendo la puerta para bajarse.

— ¡Dale las gracias a Shanks de mi parte! — Exclamó, cerrando con un sonoro portazo, para molestia de Law. — Nos vemos mañana, Traffy. —

Volvió a exhalar. Se preguntó si ese mocoso no le estaría robando su energía vital o algo así, luego sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas tan idiotas y emprendió viaje hacia su hogar. Lo pensó mejor, y cambió la dirección. No tenía ganas de hablar con Eusstas, bueno, nunca tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero ahora esa desgana se habían multiplicado hasta el infinito. Sólo quería estar en paz, al menos un momento.

Ah, había olvidado preguntarle al mono por el brazo de Akagami. Ya lo haría otro día.

No, joder, ¡no debería pensar en hacerlo otro día! No debería siquiera pesar en verlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo, incluso el sábado iría a su cumpleaños... Volvió a suspirar.

Definitivamente ese chico le estaba robando su energía vital.


	10. Miércoles

**_One Piece no me pertenece, es obra y creación del gran_** ** _Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Al final, el día anterior Eusstas lo había empapelado a insultos al llegar a su apartamento, los que ignoró olímpicamente para encerrarse en su cuarto. Supuso que no podía esquivar el tema para siempre, menos viviendo en la misma casa, pero decidió aplazar el enfrentamiento lo más posible y ponerse a estudiar.

Por la mañana, como todos los días, salió de allí antes si quiera de que Kid y Killer despertaran.

Estaba leyendo concentradamente sus apuntes para el examen que tendría al día siguiente en ese momento. O al menos, eso debería haber estado haciendo, pero levantaba la vista cada tanto para ver si alguien se aproximaba.

Bueno, alguien no. Luffy.

Era la primera vez en todos esos días que no venía y eso lo estaba poniendo extrañamente ansioso, incluso aunque él mismo lo negara e intentara mantener su atención en el libro frente a su nariz.

Supuso que quizás sólo se aburrió de él, y se dijo a sí mismo que eso era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, que ahora tendría paz y tranquilidad nuevamente.

Volvió a repetírselo, dos, tres veces. Estaba a punto de autoconvencerse, cuando vio a lo lejos al chico corriendo desesperadamente hacia su lugar, y entonces soltó todo el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo. Pero cuando el menor estuvo suficientemente cerca como para verlo claramente, Law dejó rápidamente su libro a un lado y se puso de pié.

— ¡Lo siento, Traffy! Sé que es un poco tarde, pero —

— ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? — Lo interrumpió el futuro cirujano al verlo, afirmándolo por los hombros.

La cara de Luffy estaba completamente deshecha, con ambos ojos morados y unos golpes muy fuertes en el resto de ella. También notó que le sangraba el labio.

— ¡Ah! Pues, nada. Tuve una pelea contra unos chicos mayores, ¡y gané! —

— ¿Estás bromeando? —

— Claro que no, ¿no crees que soy capaz de ganar? ¡Eso es cruel, Traffy! —

— No, no seas idiota, no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué diablos tuviste una pelea? — Trafalgar quitó sus manos de los hombros del contrario, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a buscar cosas en su mochila. Que bueno que siempre traía un maletín de primeros auxilios en ella. Ya podía restregarle en la cara a Eusstas que no era para nada inútil ni exagerado llevarlo. Sacó algodón y alcohol para al menos desinfectar la herida que tenía en el labio en chico. — Quédate quieto. — Le dijo, mientras echaba un poco de alcohol en el algodón.

— Esos chicos eran malos, se estaban burlando de Chopper. — Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Auch! — Se quejó luego. Law no le contestó, así que siguió hablando — Chopper es un chico de mi grado, es súper listo. Dice que quiere ser médico cuando mayor, ¡deberían conocerse! Lo traeré un día, no irá el sábado porque la vieja bruja dice que es muy pequeño aún para ir con nosotros por ahí. Yo sólo pienso que está enojada porque no la invitamos a ella tambi- ¡Ah, eso duele! — Como siempre, se había ido por las ramas, así que el otro simplemente lo hizo callar con dolor. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar, una vez había terminado de desinfectar al más moreno, por qué se burlaban del otro chico. — Nami dice que lo molestan porque le tienen envidia.

— ¿Por ser tan listo?

— Sí, ya sabes, tiene sólo once años y tal.

— ¿Qué? — De verdad no entendía por qué el mono decía cosas tan importantes como si nada, o las dejaba para el final. Suspiró, frustrado.

— Tengo hambre, Traffy. Y me debes una comida gratis.

— Ya es tarde, debes volver a tu escuela. —

— ¡No! Estoy suspendido. — Anunció con alegría. — Así que vamos a comer, ¡quiero carne!

Law sabía que ya no había nada más que pudiera decir para cambiar la decisión del muchacho, por lo que se limitó a decirle que primero pasarían a una farmacia a comprar algo para deshinchar la cara, a lo que Luffy simplemente le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Se dejó llevar y sonrió también.

* * *

 _¡Después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto! Al menos por ahora. Haha._


End file.
